


Officer needs assistance

by TheGuvnasPleazure (orphan_account)



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Intrigue, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheGuvnasPleazure
Summary: Brenda catches Joan being naughty
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Officer needs assistance

Brenda Murphy stubbed out her cigarette, exhaling a plume of smoke and sighed heavily before swiping her card to re-enter the building. She made her way to the Medical Wing where Linda Miles was waiting. "How you going Linda?" She inquired. Linda gave her a sarcastic grin and nodded toward the room behind her. "How would you be after rostered to her all week?" She stated dryly. Brenda grinned. The former governor had been placed in Medical after sustaining a severe burn, and Vera Bennett was well determined to keep her there come hell or high water til her trial. Brenda, unlike the other guards, was rather intrigued by Ferguson after witnessing the brawl in the yard. She knew the woman was strong, her mere presence when she was Governor showed that. It was the primal fury that came out in her that had excited Brenda. No, not excited, _aroused_ her. So much so, that when she got home from her shift, she had to release the tension that had built from her vividly recalling the event over and over in her mind.

Linda's phone dinged, pulling it out her pocket she checked the incoming message and smiled. "Get a winner didja?" Brenda asked, knowing the only thing that made Miles smile like that was her gambling. The woman nodded, looking up at her. "Yeah mate, I certainly did. Hey..." she said eyeing her fellow guard. " I'm off in an hour, but I need to attend to some personal business... Do you mind covering for me? I'll make it worth your while." She asked grinning slyly. Brenda shook her head, she had secretly been hoping to be assigned to Ferguson. But she couldn't exactly ask to be, no no, that would've seemed suspicious to Governor Bennett. She wasn't involved with Ferguson in any way, she just was intrigued by her. "Yeah sure, go on. I'm stuck on the wet cells anyway. They won't miss me for an hour." she laughed. Linda nodded her thanks and took off for the employees break room.

Brenda gave herself 5 minutes before she turned and looked into the room. The blind was drawn over the window of the door, but there was a space in between the 2 allowing her a clear view of its current inhabitant. Brenda's jaw dropped at what she was witnessing. "What the?" She whispered to herself biting her lower lip. Joan Ferguson lay on her back in bed. The sheet drawn just above her hips, dressed only (from what Brenda could see) in a black bra. Her injured hand lay to her side, while her other hand was buried under the sheet between long thighs. She was writhing on the bed, head thrown back against the pillow. Brenda could see her chest heaving, and hear low breathy moans coming from her mouth. Brenda's clit twitched at the sight and she felt a wave of heat roll through her body. Suddenly, Joan turned her head looking directly at her. Through heavy lidded eyes she smiled sensually and said, "Miss Murphy, are you just going to stand there and watch?" She gasped, hitting a delicious spot. "Or are you going to _come_ in?" She inquired slyly, raising a brow.

Brenda swallowed hard. Lifting a trembling hand she unlocked the door and entered the room. She stood near the door way in the dim room, eyes traveling along Ferguson's impressive frame. She was wishing to herself that the sheet was removed so she could get any eyeful of the hand that was buried between the apex of her long stems. "Enjoying yourself Ferguson?" She asked huskily. Joan writhed back against the pillow, arching her hips. "Immensely." She replied in a tight voice. Breathing heavily, chest rising and falling dramatically, Brenda could see her nipples hardened under her brassiere. Joan looked at her, eyes slightly glazed. "Don't be shy Miss Murphy. I know you like what you see." She offered, grinding against her hand. Brenda felt her nipples harden against her shirt. She felt as if she were outside of her body, almost like she was floating. She made her way over and stood beside Joan. "And what can I do for you Joan?" She heard herself ask. Joan grinned. "Well I'm at a bit of a disadvantage Miss Murphy, after all I am injured..." she trailed off, gazing at Brenda's breasts and licking her lips. Brenda narrowed her eyes and smiled. "Ohh, I see.... so, you need a hand?" she inquired mischievously. Ferguson nodded, removing the sheet. Brenda let out a sigh, her eyes travelling over the long lovely limbs, shapely thighs clenching. Her mouth went dry seeing her elegant fingers hidden within the dark sodden forest between her thighs, fingers set at a steady rhythm. Her chest heaving, she could see sweat glistening along her neck and breasts. "Christ." she whispered. Joan met her gaze, lifting her wet, silky fingers from her folds. "You look thirsty Miss Murphy." she said coyly, raising her fingers to Brenda's lips. She immediately took them in her mouth, hungrily licking and sucking. Joan sighed pleasurably, smiling. She wrapped her hand around Brenda's neck guiding her towards her center. Brenda kneeled, lowering her head between her thighs. Closing her eyes, she dipped her tongue between Joan's silky folds. "Ohh! ... yes!" Joan gasped, arching her hips into her mouth. Brenda firmly pushed her hips down, wrapping her arms around her. She ran her tongue lazily up and down her drenched slit, she sucked roughly on her tender lips. Joan grasped her head, nails digging into her scalp, sending a shock directly to her cunt. She continued downward, tracing light circles around her entrance, feeling it tighten with each pass. "Don't fucking tease me Brenda." she warned huskily. Meeting Joan's lust filled eyes and smiling, she plunged her tongue into her dripping sex. Joan arched her back, moaning hoarsely and tightening her grip in Brenda's hair. My God the taste of this woman, Brenda thought to herself. She felt she could gladly do this forever. Her taste, smell and how she felt was fucking intoxicating. She continued thrusting her tongue into her, moaning as her mouth filled with her silky secretions. Joan's hips bucked from the vibration. Brenda raised her hand to Joan's clit, lightly caressing the hardened nub. "Oh fuck!" she whimpered, hips rocking urgently. "Do Not Stop." she panted. Brenda increased pressure on her clit, rubbing just above the hood. She thrust her tongue as deep as she could go, wiggling it back and forth. Joan threw her head back against the pillow, bearing down on Brenda's tongue. Feeling her walls start to contract, she replaced her tongue with her fingers. Roughly pushing 3 deep into her sodden hole, massaging her fingers against her cervix. Joan let out a concupiscent moan and grinded her hips against Brenda's hand. Her hips were lifting off the bed, thighs clenching around Brenda's head, toes curling. Brenda wrapped her arm around a sweat slicked thigh, holding on for dear life as she lowered her mouth and suckled Joan's engorged clit. Joan whimpered and furiously rode Brenda's fingers. "Oh fu... Oh my God!" she cried as her orgasm crashed through her, stealing her breath. Back arching sharply, teeth clenched and a death grip on Brenda's hair; she rode out the fiery waves of pleasure that consumed her entire being. Brenda slowed her pace and gently licked her clit. Joan's hips scooted back from her mouth, "Too... t-too sensitive." she said breathlessly. Removing her fingers, she felt Joan's body shiver. She removed her hand from Brenda's head and ran her long thumb over her swollen lips. "Well Miss Murphy, I must say, I'm most appreciative of your helping hand." she said smiling slyly. Kissing Joan's thumb, she chuckled. "Anytime Joan." she said, grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
